


You can be the boss

by Death_inspiresme



Series: rom howney fics [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, I'm Going to Hell, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Interviews, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Power Play, Praise Kink, RPF, Rough Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 22:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_inspiresme/pseuds/Death_inspiresme
Summary: Tom accidentally lets slip a word on a live talk show, unaware of just how much effect it has on his costar; Robert makes sure he learns from his mistake, though.





	You can be the boss

**Author's Note:**

> At last, the fic everyone has been waiting for! (nobody asked for this. I am a Big Mistake.)  
> Anyways I was watching vids of the Homecoming press tour and had a sudden strike of motivation to write (a rare thing, and for this pairing no less) porn. Enjoy?

_Based off this[interview on YouTube](https://youtu.be/2G-B5upjLjM)_

* * *

 

  "What're you doing?" Tom hisses, soft and urgent, as the older actor grabs him none too gently by the arm and starts tugging him in the direction of his chauffeured car. "My ride's over there--"

  "Well, you're coming with me," Robert interrupts, voice dipped so low he could barely hear over the pandemonium of yelling paparazzi and camera flashes going off; he nearly trips over his feet while in the stumbling rush over the gravel road, would have fallen if it weren't for Robert's unyielding grip on him. Eventually the bodyguards usher them into the welcomed confines of the car, clamour behind him abruptly cut off with a silent click of the doors sliding closed. Thank god, he didn't know how much longer he'd be able to withstand all of that. Sinking gratefully into the plush leather of the seats, Tom finally feels the tension wound tight in his body begin to ebb away--

 

  That is, until the huge palm of Robert's hand presses him heavily into the cushions, warmth of the man's skin radiating even through his clothes. "Wha... _umphh!!_ Oh!" Sound of confusion quickly pitching higher to one of surprise, Tom is unable to stifle the loud whine slipping past his lips as Robert leans down to mouth over the nape of his neck, nose tickling across his chin and hot, wet tongue laving hungrily over his skin. "Unhh, _ah_ , oh my god, Robert _stop-!"_ he squeaks, feeling his cheeks start to burn with a flush as he attempts to shove the larger man off of him. "R-robert!"

  Seemingly unfazed by his costar's struggles, Robert lunges out an arm to grasp blindingly for the other's, easily wrapping around the delicate slip of Tom's wrist and tugging the boy's hand downwards to brush against the crotch oh his slacks; and the raging hard-on tenting the material.

 _"O-oh,"_ a muffled gasp escapes Tom's throat then, a noise of realisation as his desperate movements start to slow not yet to a complete stop. His eyes flicker up then to search Robert's face in the dimness of the car's interior; when their gazes finally lock he shivers at the dark, hungry look he finds there. "There's others around, please, can't we wait until we get to the hotel? The paparazzi, th-they'll see..." Tom starts to reason, faltering at the soft scoff in response.

  "Tinted windows, forget about those?" Robert fires back, grip on the other's hand still unrelenting as he now drags the heel of Tom's palm heavily across the obscene bulge in his slacks, hissing through his teeth from the pleasure. "Besides, only _now_ you start to worry about getting caught?"

  "What'd you mean? Robert, why--"

  "Fuck, baby, you know well that you can't just say shit like that without any warning for your old man," he grunts. "And on live television, no less. You trying to kill me here, baby boy? You know fucking well just what _that_ single word does to me, especially when it's you saying it." It's only then do the final pieces of the puzzle click in Tom's mind, realisation dawning on him and making his face burn a brighter red. _Oh, god._

  "D'you know how fuckin difficult it was for me to not say or do anything to that? I was _this_ close," Robert growls, clenching the younger actor's fist tightly within his own and receiving a yelp of shock. "This close to just pulling you over my lap right then and there on that goddamn couch, in front of everyone in the audience. Make you pay for it."

 

  And _oh_ , fuck, was that hot. Tom never knew that he had a thing for exhibitionism- then again, he didn't even realise just how kinky he was until he met his older costar just months before- but from the way he twitches in his jeans, building heat in his stomach coiling tighter at those mere lowly muttered words, it seems that he apparently does. He can't help it; whimpering softly and so pitifully he feels himself burn with shame, Tom pleads, "I'm sorry, Boss."

 _"Fuck,"_ Robert groans then, and holy shit Tom still can't get over how hot the man sounds when he's cursing, baritone of his voice dropping low and filthy. "You fuckin' slut, such a dirty little thing for me. God, I wanna ruin you, sweetheart. Have no idea what you do to me."

  "Oh I think I do, Boss." Palming the heavy, throbbing length of Robert's cock, he bites his bottom lip so hard he tastes blood; already so unbelievably turned on, giddy at the thought of just how much effect he has on the older man. His mind quickly fades blank, though, when he's being yanked forward by the lapels of his jacket into a rough kiss, a tongue shoved harshly between his lips to lick messily into his mouth, coaxing high pitched whines from his throat. Teeth nipping punishingly at his tongue, Robert sucks wetly, backseat of the car echoing with the sloppy sounds of spit-slicked lips moving against each other; even with the partition up, Tom feels absolutely filthy, humiliated by the indecency of it all.

 

  Robert, on the other hand, seems to have no reservations; grinding his hips in a filthy circle against his touch, he reaches over to fondle the boy's stiffening cock, finally giving him the touch he so desperately craved. Then clawed fingers are digging into the short hairs at the nape of his neck, raking through carefully coiffed curls and messing up the stylist's hard work, but Tom could absolutely not care less-- especially when those thick fingers in his hair dig into his scalp and clench into a fist, tugging so sharply tears spring into his eyes. Choking on a pained cry, Tom rocks forward, back arching and chest quivering at the brutal grip; which is exactly what Robert uses to maneuver the boy onto his lap, yanking him to the position he desired.

  "That's it, straddle my lap, pretty thing," the man mutters down at him, chest rumbling against Tom's. "Ride my thigh, that's a good boy. Such an obedient boy for me," Robert grunts, hands now resting low on the other's hips, controlling his filthy movements. "Fuck, you're so good at this Tom. Humping me like a horny slut just _desperate_ to come. Isn't that right, sweetheart?"

  "Y-yes," Tom cries, biting down harshly on his lip to contain his keening noises, rising in fevour and pitch. " _Yes_ , please let me cum Boss, I'll be so good for you I swear, I'll do _anything_ you say-- ohh! Please!"

  Robert merely chuckles at that, a dark thing that makes the boy shiver; "don't make promises you can't keep, Tom."

  He's positively humping the older actor now, grinding his hips downwards in little aborted movements, far too much clothing between them and depriving skin-to-skin contact; but the friction is still delicious against his sensitive cock trapped inside his boxers, leaking into the fabric and leaving a damp spot sticking to his skin. Every uneven bump on the road the car drives over rocks him higher up Robert's thighs, sends him sprawling onto that broad, muscled chest; subconsciously Tom fists at the fabric of the man's suit in an attempt to hold on for one of the roughest rides of his life. The interior of the car grows much too warm with the laboured breaths and pants falling heavily from the both of them, cramped confines amplifying the almost animalistic sounds from Robert, deep grunts and growls of praise that are met with wordless babbles from his younger counterpart. He's muttering filthy things, hissed words that Tom can barely internalize through the haze of bliss-- gripping his hips so tight there's sure to be finger-shaped bruises on his skin afterwards, responding with uncoordinated upward thrusts of his own every now and then. It doesn't take long for the pleasure thrumming through Tom to build up, the familiar rush of heat deep in his belly warning him of the quickly impending edge.

 

  "I- I'm gonna cum Boss, please can I? _Please, please Boss_ please let me cum--" Tom wails, the need to ask for permission almost instinctual and catching even him by surprise. He's mortified by it, how desperate he sounds begging for such a dirty thing; from the way Robert's rough grip on him tightens though, the older man doesn't seem to mind at all. In fact he seems driven wild by it, a hand shooting up to gather a fistful of the younger's hair and using it as leverage to viciously yank Tom's head back. Grunting at the quivering column of neck presented to him, Robert rakes his teeth threateningly over the expanse of pale smooth skin, tracing the dry swallow down the boy's throat with the tip of his tongue.

  "Such a good boy, asking for permission, fuck. Come for me sweetheart, come all over your boss's lap like the needy little thing you are." the older actor commands, watching in wonder and with hooded dark eyes as Tom does exactly as he's told without a moment's hesitation; the younger man coming with a barely stifled scream, hips stuttering to a stop as he spills messily under his clothes, staining the soft material of his slacks with stripes of white and shuddering bodily with the aftershocks of his orgasm. "Yeah, that's it, that's a good boy," Robert growls, devouring the pretty sight in front of him by dragging his gaze heavily over a trembling Tom on his lap; face flushed rosy pink and once neatly coiffed hair now a sweat-matted mess of curls, his young costar looks absolutely debauched.

  Whining softly at the praise, Tom slumps heavily onto the man's chest, body sated from overexertion. He leans into the gentle touch roaming from the dip of his waist to his arms, caressing his skin in a way that contrasts starkly against the manhandling just moments ago; allowing himself to be shifted off Robert's lap and back onto the car seats. "Are you alright?" he hears him ask, looks up still a little dazedly at the older man to meet a concerned gaze. "Tom, was I too rough on you?"

  "No, 'was good, _Boss_ ," Tom mumbles, emphasis on the title earning him a fond roll of eyes. Still, the worried crease adorning Robert's features melts away almost immediately to one of relief at his words. "That was... amazing, actually. Didn't know you still had it in you, old man."

  "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

  "It means," the older actor's eyes widen slightly as Tom shifts forward off the seats, sinking down until his knees hit the carpet of the car floor, adjusting himself at eye level with the large bulge still tenting the crotch of Robert's slacks. "I'm gonna suck your cock Boss, until you finally come down my throat. As my apology for what I did earlier in that interview, of course." He smirks coyly up at his costar, fluttering his lashes in what he hopes is suggestive and not plain stupid.

  "Oh _fuck, yes,_ " Robert groans, fingers carding through the kneeling boy's curls before tugging sharply at the roots of his hair, chuckling at the soft whimper from the cheeky little minx. "Let's see just how well you do first, baby boy. Then we'll talk."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I did promise to make this a series didn't I? Took much longer than expected, but better late than never I guess. Fun fact: I wrote this filth while nurses were beside me. I'm shameless.
> 
> Do leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed this! Feedback fuels my will to live ♡


End file.
